Forum:Close to OotA
Anyone can think of close to OotA's? I just saw one, which prompted me to make this forum - 259 and Infernal Contraption. I also know about Bigger Brother vs 3 Stegs to Heaven (Series 5 Heat Final), Barber-Ous 2 vs Granny's Revenge 2 (Series 6 Round 1), and Behemoth vs The Steel Avenger (Extreme 1 Challenge Belt). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:32, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Scorpion against Dantomkia, i seem to remember Scorpion hitting the wall outside the arena and bouncing back in? User:Llamaman201 (talk) 13:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know if we should count Scorpion vs Dantomkia, because Dantomkia eventually succeeded in getting Scorpion out. * Panic Attack vs Saw Point was quite close. Here are mine: *Wheely Big Cheese vs Tornado (Series 4 Semifinal) *Chaos 2 vs Sgt. Bash (Flipper Frenzy) *Bigger Brother vs S3 (Series 5 Semifinal) *Tsunami vs Xterminator (Series 7 Heat Final) *Thermidor vs Mighty Mouse (Series 7 Heat Final) *Gravity vs Tornado (Series 7 Semifinal) 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Roobarb vs Maximus, Roobarb vs Mute ManUCrazy 17:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::And Dantomkia vs Terrorhurtz (All-Stars). Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::If Robochicken had not run out of gas, it would have got Tough As Nails Out. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:35, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, Anarchy and Inshredable was pretty close to an OOtA. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I can't believe I forgot about Chaos 2 vs Crcodilitron. If Crocodilitron had flown sideways instead of forwards, the champion would've been known much, much earlier 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Bulldog Breed almost got Infernal Contraption, Hard and Kat 3 out of the arena. I can also tell that everyone was anticipating it, because a) the House Robots waited an unusually long time to attack Hard, and b) Jonathon Pearce got excited when it began to charge Kat 3 towards the side wall. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:34, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::From the same battle, Mantis came close to getting Jabber out when it lifted it and brought it to the arena wall. If more of Jabber had been hanging over the edge, it could've happened. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Kronic the Wedgehog vs Mighty Mouse. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Alas there was Chaos 2 VS Wild thing (series 5 Semi Final) (Garfie489) One from left-field; Cunning Plan nearly drove through the bars that made up the arena wall at the time. But it was too big and just got wedged there at the end zone. I honestly think Demolisher would have gone through had that happened to it. Dantomkia nearly got Rick out for a 'real' one. Master of Mayhem 04:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :In that Bulldog Breed vs Hard battle, Hard almost got Kat 3 out as well. 'Helloher (talk) 19:56, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Chroma vs Anty Geddon. Helloher (talk) 18:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Shell Shock was almost thrown out by Sir K in Series 3, just a few more inches and it would have gone over. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Spartacus was nearly OOTA'd by Drillzilla, Panzer Mk, and Chompsalot during its melee.Deadbotuliza 08:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thermidor alsmost got Dreadnaught out in Series 4, as I said on the heat page. Llamaman201 (talk) 11:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Remarkably close was Typhoon Cadet by the Arena Floor Flipper. TG (t ' 01:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Series 4 Semi-Final 1 was full of them. Wheely Big Cheese almost got Tornado out, Firestorm almost got Dominator 2 out, Chaos 2 ''did get Tornado out, and when Dominator 2 pushed Pussycat into Matilda, Matilda came close to flipping Pussycat out. 'TG (t ' 08:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ripper vs Ewe 2, Rip vs Bernard.--Rammingspeed 15:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Rick vs Bigger Brother in the Nickelodeon Tag Team '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) All of these. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:51, September 29, 2012 (UTC)